1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a vehicle deceleration communication system and in particular to one which will send out a warning to alert a trailing vehicle driver to the deceleration of the front vehicle whereby the trailing vehicle driver will know whether the car in front of him is decelerating or preparing to apply brakes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that rear and vehicular collisions are one of the most common accidents occurring on our road systems today and result in countless loss of money, time and sometimes, life to those involved. Hence, the addition of a third eye-level brake light in the rear window of presently manufactured automobiles has been proposed, which has, no doubt, helped to reduce the number and severity of rear end collisions. Nevertheless, a reliable and more efficient system to alert a trailing vehicle operator that the lead vehicle is, or may be, decelerating prior to actual illumination of the vehicle brake lights could prove a valuable safety device that could further reduce the number and severity of rear end collisions now occurring.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle deceleration communication system which will send out a warning to alert a trailing vehicle driver to the deceleration of the front vehicle.
The present invention relates a vehicle deceleration communication system
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a vehicle deceleration communication system which will send out a warning to alert a trailing vehicle driver to the deceleration of the front vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle deceleration communication system which enables the trailing vehicle driver to know whether the car in front of him is decelerating or preparing to apply a brake.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle deceleration communication system which will send out a waning signal to alert the trailing vehicle driver to the deceleration of the front vehicle even if the visibility is poor.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle deceleration communication system which can be easily installed in a car or built in a car when the car is manufactured.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a vehicle deceleration communication system which will reduce rear-end collision incidence and severity.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.